1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to socket assemblies and, more particularly, to boots for socket assemblies.
2. Related Art
Automobile steering and suspension systems typically include two or more ball socket assemblies which operably connect a steering knuckle with one or more control arms and with a tie rod. Each of these ball socket assemblies includes a housing and a ball stud that are articulatable relative to one another during operation of the vehicle and that are sealed together by a dust boot to keep a lubricating agent (such as grease) inside the socket assembly and to keep contaminants out. The dust boots is made of an elastomeric material, such as rubber or a rubber-like material, so that it can flex to maintain the seals with the housing and stud as these components articulate relative to one another.
In some socket assemblies, the dust boot is sealed against an outer surface of the housing with the assistance of a retention device, which may either be molded into the elastomeric boot material or pressed against an outer circumference of the dust boot. Such dust boots can only be installed onto the housing at the end of an assembly process and rely on the retaining devices to keep the boots in place and maintain the seal between the boot and the bearing.
In other socket assemblies, a flange at one end of the dust boot is inserted into an inner bore of the housing prior to closure. A cover plate is then placed above a flange on the dust boot, and the housing material is then deformed to capture both the cover plate and the flange of the dust boot in the interior. Such dust boots typically also include a plastic or metal insert which is molded into or bonded with the elastic boot material to maintain the seal between the boot and the housing and to protect the boot from damage when the housing is deformed. In the case of molding a plastic insert with the boot material, for this process to work, the insert and boot materials must have similar melting points. When bonding metal inserts with the elastic boot material, special bonding agents or processes are required which may increase the total cost of the socket assembly. Even with an insert, regardless of which material it is made of and how it is attached with the elastic boot material, care must be taken to avoid damaging the elastic boot material from damage during the deformation process.